


Push Me Up Against a Wall and Kiss Me

by Florian_Gray



Series: OTP prompts [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed has a tattoo, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Sexual Tension, again only implied, but like it's implied, this is pg-13 yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Gavin and Connor had been pining for each other for a while. Will a friendly game of laser tag change everything? I guess you'll have to find out!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: OTP prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Push Me Up Against a Wall and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've played laser tag like twice in my life, so please don't kill me. Anyway, if you recognize this, then yeah its that OTP prompt. 
> 
> Hope up you enjoy! Kudos and comments give me life

It was the first company get-together Connor would be able to go to. He was so excited to be able to attend. He knew the others wanted him there, and it made it that much better. He didn't know what they were going to do but knew there were going to be teams. Hank and Tina were the team captains.

The teams were:

Hank: Connor, Collins, Lewis, Wilson, Deena

Tina: Gavin, Chris, Brown, Deckart, Aiden, Serena

The team captains had picked who was on their teams, Hank had first pick. It wasn't a surprise when he picked Connor first. Tina had one extra person since his team had him and there was an uneven amount of people who wanted to join. They had decided it was only fair. He could run for longer periods of time and had better senses which would help with whatever they were doing.

Whichever team won got bragging rights and the losing team had to provide dinner. The DPD held a competition once a year. It seemed pretty intense. He could tell this meant a lot to everyone, even Hank. This was something like a tradition to them.

Not everyone wanted to participate, but Gavin, Tina, and Chris always did. The three were generally always on the same team too, and they often won. This was the first time Hank had participated in a long time.

Hank had said he'd do it this year and Connor instantly agreed. He was excited to get to bond with the other officers. He considered them friends but was worried that they didn't have enough bonding moments. They all treated him well. A few officers still gave him shit, but the others quickly shut that down. Gavin had even stood up for him, punching someone in the nose. That was definitely shocking with how he normally treated Connor. The majority of the dpd seemed to enjoy having him around.

Connor had already gotten to know a few of them. They would go out and always asked if Connor wanted to go. Even though he didn't need to eat or drink he always said yes. If they got too drunk Connor would make sure everyone got home safely.

After the revolution, Gavin had been a bit… snippy. He seemed angrier at himself but took it out on everyone else, even Tina. Hank had almost punched him a few times after he said one too many things to Connor.

Then something changed. He wasn't sure why, but Gavin started acting differently. He would leave small things on Connor's desk. A plant, a fidget cube, a drawing (which was of Sumo and very well done) that Connor framed, along with other trinkets. A few other officers that Gavin had been particularly rude to also got gifts.

Gavin seemed to be trying to fix what he had done. He even gave small things to Hank, though he would never admit it.

_"Listen Tinc-Connor. I've been an ass even after the shit show. I know you androids feel and I guess I wanted to say sorry. I don't really have an excuse. I thought androids were gonna take my job...and it could still happen. But I know to keep mine I have to work hard and if I do lose my job… well, someone better will take my place. I'd rather Detroit be protected by the most capable people, even if they are androids," Gavin sighed and held out a hand to Connor._

_Connor paused before taking his hand and shaking it. "Thank you and I forgive you." His hand wasn't as long as his, but thicker. He had calluses from fighting and holding a gun, while Connor's was smooth._

_Gavin sighed again, finally looking at Connor. "Thank god, now that that's out of the way, wanna get a drink? Wait, fuck, can androids drink?" He shifted his weight from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together._

_Connor couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't, but if the offer stands I'd still like to accompany you."_

_Gavin nodded and looked around, his heart rate was elevated and his face was flushed. "Yeah, tonight good? After work?" He scratched at the back of his neck. It was actually kind of adorable how nervous Gavin seemed to be._

_"That works. I'll see you then, detective." Connor smiled and rocked back on his feet. He didn't expect this, but he was so glad it was happening._

_"Call me Gavin."_

After that, they regularly got together. Gavin was still harsh but he cared for Connor. He still called him names, but now they were more terms of endearment.

Connor would make Gavin a coffee every day, and everyday Gavin would smile and take it. He had told him that Connor somehow made coffee even better than it already was. If Connor wasn't there Gavin would message him and complain about how shitty the coffee was when Connor didn't make it.

The two often texted each other, even when in the same room. Gavin would send memes and pictures of his cats. Connor sent pictures of Sumo and things he tried. He wanted to find things he liked to do, so he often experimented. He tried painting, which Markus had suggested. It ended with both Connor and Sumo covered in paint.

He then tried baking, which he found he loved. Connor came in each day with new goodies for the other officers to try. When Connor learned of upcoming birthdays he'd make sure to make a cake.

Gavin offered to teach Connor how to play the guitar. Of course, Connor could learn instantly, but he preferred learning the human way. So Gavin would come over with his guitar and they'd sit together. It was a nice surprise to learn that Gavin could sing pretty well.

He learned more about Gavin's past, but he could tell he was still holding things back. Gavin had told him, with a blush, that he learned guitar to impress guys. There was something so cute about the idea of young Gavin staying up at night learning to play.

Hank definitely wasn't the happiest person with how close the two got. He would still glare at Gavin but they didn't go at each other anymore. After Connor scolded Hank for being rude to Gavin they had a sit-down. Hank didn't trust Gavin, but Connor assured him that he could take care of himself and that he trusted Gavin.

It became very clear how hard Gavin already worked. He stayed late and took extra hours. He worked as often as he could and solved cases very quickly. Connor would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. They even worked on a few cases together so he got to see Gavin in action.

He was far smarter than he let on. He knew facts about things Connor didn't instantly know. He was good at science and engineering, which surprised Connor. He also took care of himself. He and Connor would sometimes go to the gym together (even though Connor didn't need to), and Connor was impressed with how much he did.

He knew Gavin was strong but it was another thing to see him in action.

The more time they spent together the more Connor was confused. He had so many emotions and it was hard to even identify them. He often felt nervous around Gavin and he didn't know why. He had no reason to be. Gavin had changed, it was slow, but he did. He trusted Gavin, so it wasn't about that. Hank had given him an odd look when he mentioned it but said nothing.

"Connor, you ready to lose?" Gavin said, smirking at him.

Connor raised an eyebrow, "I could say the same to you." They were told to wear clothes they could move around in, so they had to be doing something physical.

Gavin wore a black sleeveless shirt that seemed slightly too tight and sweatpants. He'd seen Gavin in different outfits but he never saw the tattoo. It was one simple circle around his bicep made to look like barbed wire; it was amazing how real it seemed.

His core temperature rose as he took in Gavin's appearance. He himself wore a t-shirt and looser jeans.

"You look… good." Connor managed to get out.

Gavin's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head, hiding his blush. "I know, but uh th-thanks Connor, you look good too."

Connor reached out and ran his hand over Gavin's tattoo. Gavin shivered slightly and let out a soft sigh. His skin was soft and warm against his fingers. "I like this, it fits you." It felt like electricity was running through his fingers as he touched Gavin.

Gavin looked up at him, watching his face intently. "Thanks got it when I was nineteen."

Connor nodded and looked at Gavin, feeling his thirium pump speed up. He felt like he couldn't breathe in. They stood close together, Connor still touching his arm gently. He glanced down at Gavin's lips. They looked soft and rough at the same time. Gavin obviously bit his lips. He felt entranced when he watched Gavin lick his lips.

"Hey! Lovebirds let's go!" Tina called to them. They sprang apart, both blushing deeply. It wasn't the first time they had a moment similar to that one. Each time ended similarly with someone interrupting and the two jumping apart. Connor knew what he felt, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Gavin, so he never did anything. He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to do so badly. But he didn't.

They glanced at each other for a second before turning away, jogging to catch up with the others.

They rode in separate cars, only Hank and Tina knowing where they were going, so the others followed behind. Hank didn't even break when Connor had asked what they were doing.

Connor tilted his head when he saw where they parked. It was a big arcade. He wasn't sure why they'd need clothes to move around in before it hit him. Laser tag.

He'd heard of it but hadn't gotten the chance to try. He knew the rules, though he doubted that the rules would stay the same with the dpd. Hank walked up to the receptionist and checked them in. Gavin bumped his shoulder and smiled.

“Laser tag, good choice. Last year we went bowling." Gavin looked around. It wasn't bright in the arcade, but the machines were brightly lit and made a lot of noise. It was almost too much.

"Who won?" Connor tried to tune out the extra noise. If he was human he would definitely get a headache from this chaos.

Gavin smirked and made a fake offended sound. "Mine of course. I was team leader last year. You'll probably be leader next year. Newbies aren't allowed to be leader the first year they join." It was nice to be considered one of them. He knew that he would protect his fellow officers with his life, and they'd do the same for him.

Once they checked in they all walked back to the area for laser tag. The person explained the rules and showed how to put the vest on and how to use the gun. It was very simple, but it was designed so that people of many ages could play.

"Now normally we don't allow running and whatnot, but we made an exception for y'all. Just don't break anything." The android said, sounding tired. Connor sent him a smile before putting his vest on. The android’s face lit up when he saw Connor. The android was originally made to be a housemaid, and Connor wondered if he was one of the ones he set free from the tower.

"Looks like you got a fan," Gavin mumbled. Connor could hear the amusement in his voice. The others often teased him about being famous.

Connor tilted his head and looked back over to the android. He would sometimes get people's attention when he went out. He was known for freeing the androids at the tower and being a key part of the revolution.

That still blew his mind. He was hunting them and then helping. He was so glad the others trusted him. At first North had been very skeptical, but she grew to trust him. Now she often treated him like a little brother. Markus, Simon, and Josh all considered him a friend, and Connor felt the same.

They would play three games in total, each game lasting 20 minutes each. Normally the games only lasted 15, but the arcade made an exception, once again. Apparently, the owner of the arcade had a daughter that Officer Wilson saved. They were also given a discount on the games.

They all get in position. The room is dark with colorful lights flashing around. Connor had been given some special rules. He wasn't allowed to use his night vision or scan for heartbeats. He still had the advantage though.

The first round was close. Connor moved around the room, watching for any movement. He could hear when someone was shot as it generally led to a curse word or two. If you were shot your gun would power down for thirty seconds. No one could shoot you during that time though. To recharge you had to go back to your base.

He knew that Hank, Deena, and Lewis had all been shot once. No one had gotten Connor yet. He had shot Brown, Deckart, Aiden, and Serena once. He still hasn't seen Gavin though.

The twenty minutes didn't last long. When the time ran out they all left the room to see who had won the round. Hank slapped Connor on the back when they saw their team had won. It was a close game though, 18 to 17. Connor hadn't gotten shot and neither had Gavin. It didn't surprise him that Gavin was good at this.

The next game went similarly, but this time Tina's team won. Gavin had stuck his tongue out at Connor when they saw the results.

"Alright, so neither Connor nor Reed has been shot. Connor, your job is to get Reed. If we get him he's out for about thirty seconds. Wilson, you stay high and watch our backs. We can win this." Hank kept his voice down, glancing at his team members. This last game would decide who won, and Connor really wanted to win. He'd never been in a competition and he found that he enjoyed it very much, wanting to win.

The game started back up. Connor kept to the edge of the room, moving slowly and silently. He moved between the obstacles, checking all sides before moving forward.

"Hey, pretty boy," He heard Gavin call out. He turned around and ducked all in one motion. He got to his feet and ran at Gavin, moving around in an unpredictable pattern.

One of the rules was they could fight as long as they didn't break the equipment or hurt someone.

Connor threw a few punches, trying to shoot him in the process. He felt like he was flying, but not just because of the game. Gavin had called him pretty. Sure they had complimented each other, but never really like that. It was a nickname, but still, Gavin had called him pretty.

Connor knew they were running out of time. He had listened to the sounds of curses and knew they needed one more shot or it would be a tie.

He pushed Gavin against the wall. He held down the hand that was holding the gun with one hand. He could feel Gavin's pulse against his hand, could feel his breath. Gavin's eyes were dilated far more than they should be in a dark room.

"What are you gonna do?" Gavin asked. His voice came out husky and breathy. His lips were parted slightly as he panted. They were so close that it wouldn't take much to lean in, just a few inches between them.

They only had a minute left. Connor took the chance. He leaned in and connected their lips. He felt Gavin gasp before using his free hand to grip Connor's waist.

Connor pressed his body against Gavin's, keeping him from moving. He felt like he was on fire and he never wanted this to end. He rolled his hips forward once before moving back just enough. He pulls the trigger and smirks. Gavin's eyes widen as his light on his vest goes out. The timer buzzes loudly, signaling the end of the game.

Connor kisses him again before moving away, jogging to the exit. His thirium pump is pounding as he leaves the room.

Gavin slowly makes his way out, his eyes still wide. He stands next to Connor watching the board. He doesn't say anything as the results pop up.

They won. Hank's team won. He hears cheers and groans as he turns to Gavin. He doesn't want him to think he did that just to win. He wanted to kiss him, and the game just gave him a little push.

He gently touched Gavin's cheek before cupping it and leaning down. When their lips meet he heard a few catcalls and Hank making a gagging sound.

His eyes flutter closed as their lips touch. He is scared for a second before Gavin moved his lips, kissing back. The catcalls get louder so Connor flips them off, which only seems to make them happier.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Gavin's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Gavin ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the whirling of Connor's thirium pump against his chest.

When they pull back he feels breathless, a shiver running down his spine. Gavin stares into his eyes. He feels heat pull in his stomach, but he simply smiles. "You cheated." His voice is still quiet.

Connor can't help but chuckle. "No one said anything about kissing. We won and now you all have to pay for dinner." It feels good winning and it feels even better that he got to kiss Gavin.

"Oh, you'll be paying for that later, but I guess dinner sounds good," Gavin says. He kisses Connor cheek before moving away.

"Let's get some food!" Gavin calls and the others cheer, even those who had lost. Connor watches him walk, feeling a blush form as he watches Gavin sway his hips. He really couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
